


Only When I Lose Myself

by banditess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess
Summary: Noctis is minding his own business on a normal day in the Beyond when he runs into its other occupant, Ardyn, who seems to have something in mind fordear Noct.Afterlife AU, just a quick little thing that I needed to get out of my head.





	Only When I Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlavisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlavisant/gifts), [prince_noctease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_noctease/gifts).



> This was inspired by some delightful art the amazing [jlavisant](http://jlavisant.tumblr.com/) was drawing on stream the other day of a shirtless Ardyn asking Noctis if he liked what he saw, and Noctis being...quite overcome by the sight. I couldn't not write something for it. :)))
> 
> Title is from the very inspirational, _VERY_ Ardynoct song ["Only When I Lose Myself"](https://youtu.be/l35XzUD8GGU) by Depeche Mode, which I highly recommend listening to ~~all the time~~ while reading.

The sight that greeted Noctis when he entered the banquet hall was not at all what he expected to see.  
  
He’d been walking across the room, a stack of books in hand, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Stopping cold, he turned and looked up to find Ardyn sitting in one of the chairs, naked as the day he’d come into the world, one corner of his mouth pulled up into his usual wry smile. There was no reason why Ardyn should have been in such a state, and yet…there he was.  
  
Noctis felt a little dizzy, and he realized he’d been holding his breath. His eyes drifted over Ardyn’s torso. He willed himself not to look lower, out of some sense of _propriety_ , instead pulling his gaze up to Ardyn’s muscular arms. Ardyn was slowly tracing the elaborately carved ridges of the armrest with one deliberately suggestive finger, and his other hand was…oh _fuck_. Noct had been trying so hard _not_ to look, but Ardyn had moved his unoccupied hand from the armrest down to his crotch and was palming his very impressive, very hard cock. He looked Noctis straight in the eyes as he stroked himself. Like a predator holding its prey in its gaze.  
  
The heat from Noct’s face could have combusted the books in his hands.  
  
“Like what you see, Noct?” Ardyn asked, smirking, his voice husky with lust.  
  
He did. Oh _gods_ , but he did.  
  
Noctis hesitated only a second before dropping the stack of books where he stood, his original task abandoned. He approached Ardyn, who was still grinning, sitting in his makeshift throne with a fistful of dick. Noct grabbed the sides of the chair and leaned in, pressing an urgent kiss to Ardyn’s lips -- maybe a bit too enthusiastically, as Ardyn’s head knocked against the back of the chair. Unphased, and even somehow _emboldened_ by Noct’s passion, Ardyn happily kissed back, teasing Noct’s lips open and letting his tongue delve deeper.

There was something that Noct was supposed to be doing, but it could wait -- the _whole Beyond_  could wait. He'd done what everyone else wanted of him, in life. Now, it was _his turn_ to get what _he_ wanted.  



End file.
